


u tryna be the cause of my euphoria?

by moonstarsmark



Series: adventures of one whiny bottom [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Seo Youngho | Johnny, Seo Youngho | Johnny is a Sweetheart, Strangers to Lovers, more in notes?? ig??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarsmark/pseuds/moonstarsmark
Summary: mark is being his "classic whiny bottom self" and is sad he doesn't have a boyfriend.donghyuck saves the day.





	u tryna be the cause of my euphoria?

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all this is my first time like actually posting a fic on here but my friend told me to so here we are uhh idk how tags work im big dumb so if those are wack that's why i'm bad at new things eek neways i hope u enjoy
> 
> also my friend hasn't proofread this yet i'll edit it once he does probably oops

mark flopped onto jaehyun and johnny’s bed next to jaehyun, who was reading a book. mark shoved his face into johnny’s pillow and sighed loudly.

“what is it, kiddo?” jaehyun asked, his eyes still focused on his book.

mark turned his head to look at jaehyun. he sighed again, pouting. jaehyun put one hand on mark’s head, running it through his hair a couple times.

“‘m lonely,” mark whined.

“what?” jaehyun was confused. “what do you mean? you have me and johnny, you have hyuck, jaemin, jen-”

“i mean, like,” mark cut him off. “like a boyfriend.” mark sighed yet again. “jaehyun, i wanna boyfriend.”

jaehyun marked his page and shut his book before setting it down on his bedside table. he shifted and turned towards the moping boy in his bed.

“i wanna go on cute dates and hold hands and cuddle and kiss someone,” mark rambled. “i just,” he sniffled, “i just wanna boyfriend.”

“you'll find someone soon enough, honey,” jaehyun replied, still playing with mark’s hair as he shoved his face into the pillow again.

“wan’ one now,” mark whined into johnny’s pillow.

“a boyfriend isn't gonna just waltz into our apartment and proclaim his love for you, mark.” just then, as if summoned, johnny walked in the front door. mark's eyes widened. “no, mark, you can't have my boyfriend.”

“huh?” johnny asked as he walked into the bedroom.

“johnny, will you please proclaim your love for me?” mark asked.

“uh,” johnny had confusion written all over his face, “i love you?”

mark laughed while jaehyun rolled his eyes. johnny sat down next to jaehyun on the bed.

“what's up, kid?” he asked mark.

“i wanna boyfriend.”

“well you won't find one just laying there,” johnny told him. mark huffed and turned into his back.

“stop moping around and go do something,” jaehyun suggested.

“i'm gonna see if donghyuck wants to hang out.” mark rolled off the bed and started shuffling towards the door.

“have fun! don't die!” johnny advised.

mark went into his own room and sat on the bed, pulling out his phone. he texted donghyuck, then threw his phone somewhere on the bed and plopped down. his phone buzzed. donghyuck was calling him.

“hello?” mark said into the phone.

“you know you can come over anytime, right?” donghyuck started without saying hi first. “i’m pretty much always home and if i'm not i'm at burger king and i'll be home soon. speaking of which, what do you want from burger king?”

“bacon cheeseburger and large fries with a coke,” mark responded. he heard donghyuck yell that into the intercom in the burger king drive thru, say thank you, then put the phone back up to his ear. “if i walk will you be home by the time i get there?”

“mark, it's like 3 degrees.” he could tell donghyuck was shaking his head. “i’ll come pick you up on my way home. i don't want you to freeze your ass off or something.” he heard donghyuck say thank you again, grab the paper bags and drive away. “it's a nice ass. we need more like it in this world. i'll be there soon, kay?”

“i'll get my shoes on. text me when you're here.” donghyuck hummed and hung up.

mark rubbed his eyes while he put on his sweatshirt and headed into the living room. he slipped his sneakers on and sat on the floor until donghyuck texted him.

“buh-bye!” he shouted so johnny and jaehyun could hear.

“bye!” both his roommates yelled in reply.

mark ran down the stairs and got into donghyuck’s car, immediately getting a lapful of burger king.

“so, what's up?” donghyuck greeted, pulling into traffic.

“i wanna boyfriend,” mark sighed.

“me too, honey,” donghyuck responded. “there's this dude in one of my classes i think you'd like.” he shoved his hand in one of the bags and grabbed a handful of fries. “you two would be cute or whatever. he's really loud and, like, obnoxiously tall. like, what business do you have being 6’2? literally what is the reason?” donghyuck complained, his mouth full of french fries. “and his hands are huge. like freakishly huge. it's a little scary, mark. he'll bring his hand up for a high five and it blocks half the lights in the room.”

“what's his name, hyuck,” mark asked.

“oh, it's yukhei,” donghyuck told him. “also, he's really hot. like, ridiculously hot. it's not fair. mark. the first time i saw him i almost cried. i felt like i was supposed to pay him. for what? i'm not sure.” mark nodded slowly, very confused. “look him up on insta. ‘sushi_x99.’”

mark pulled out his phone and opened instagram, finding yukhei and scrolling through his page. his eyes widened.

“see. don't you feel the need to give him money?”

“no, hyuck.”

“just me?”

“yes, hyuck. just you.”

the boys got to donghyuck’s apartment and carried the many bags up the few flights of stairs. once they shut the door behind them, donghyuck’s roommates scrambled out of one of the bedrooms.

suddenly, renjun, jeno and jaemin we're standing in a line in front of the boys in the doorway, waiting to be given their food.

“whopper with no onions, whopper with extra onions, and chicken nuggets.” donghyuck handed them their bags and then the drink carrier with their sodas. all five boys sat down in the living room, turning on a sitcom on netflix. “mark wants a boyfriend.”

“i'll be your boyfriend!” jaemin offered. renjun elbowed him while donghyuck scowled, rolling his eyes.

“not you, dumbass.”

“hey!”

“you know that guy yukhei?” donghyuck questioned.

“the annoying tall dude?” renjun asked. donghyuck nodded. “yeah! what about him?”

“don’t you think him and mark would be cute together?”

renjun looked at mark. up and down, side to side, really hard at his face. he tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowed. he then closed his eyes, tilting his head up. he looked at donghyuck.

“yeah,” was all he said.

“i'm going to lunch with him and one of his friends tomorrow. you should come with.” donghyuck suggested. mark nodded.

“that sounds good,” he said.

“since you're gonna be hanging out with hyuck tomorrow, you should sleep over!” jeno exclaimed, looking up at mark with hopeful eyes. the latter shrugged.

“i don't see why not.”

“yay!!” jeno cheered, then proceeded to stuff his burger in his mouth.

“i still have your clothes from last time you slept over,” donghyuck told mark. “renjun washed them.”

mark texted his groupchat with johnny and jaehyun that he was sleeping over at donghyuck’s and would be home after lunch the next day. they texted back and told him to be safe and that they loved him with lots of heart emojis.

“why are you and you're roommates so affectionate?” renjun asked mark when he saw the copious amounts of emojis while passing to throw his wrappers away.

“you literally slept in my sweatshirt last night,” jeno stated, “while i was in it.”

“you two are practically dating, so it doesn't even count,” jaemin commented.

jeno giggled while renjun huffed, shoving his trash in the can and stomping back over to his seat.

“yukhei said that he and his friend are excited to meet you,” donghyuck announced.

-

mark woke up the next morning to jaemin and donghyuck wrapped around him from each side. he sighed and reached over jaemin for his phone. donghyuck groaned and woke up from behind him.

“good morning, sunshine,” mark mumbled. donghyuck groaned again.

“what time is it?”

“10:04.”

“shit, we should get ready. we're meeting them at 11.”

jaemin's eyes fluttered open while mark and donghyuck got out of bed. he sat up and rubbed his eyes before standing up.

“where are you going?” donghyuck questioned while he picked out a shirt.

“m'gonna cuddle jeno ‘n renjun,” he yawned. “m'still tired.” he padded out of the room.

donghyuck threw an outfit at mark before changing into his own.

“this isn't my shirt?” donghyuck shrugged.

“renjun probably took it.”

mark frowned. “that was one of my favorite shirts.”

once they were dressed, they headed out the door after yelling their goodbyes to donghyuck’s roommates.

“so,” donghyuck said as he started the car, “how are you feeling?”

“um, i'm pretty good,” mark mumbled, looking at his hands in his lap. “i'm a little nervous.”

“it'll be alright.” donghyuck put a hand on mark’s shoulder, eyes still on the road. “yukhei is, like, really nice. like the big friendly giant! he's not scary.” donghyuck placed his hand back on the steering wheel. “he kinda looks intimidating, but don't worry.”

mark fidgeted with his fingers until they arrived at the culvers they were meeting at. donghyuck led him in, looked around, then waved to someone across the room.

mark’s heart started beating faster as they got closer to the table. he stared at the back of donghyuck’s head until they sat down.

“hello!” donghyuck said. “this is my friend mark.”

the two people across the table waved and smiled. mark returned the gesture.

“this is yukhei,” donghyuck gestured towards him, “and jungwoo.” he gestured towards the other.

“hi mark!” yukhei greeted. “it's nice to meet you.” he held his hand out.

mark accepted the shake. yukhei's hands were quite large, like donghyuck said.

“mark, what do you want?” donghyuck asked. “i'll go get it for you.”

“but, i'm on the outsi-”

“i'll get you your usual. move.” mark got up so donghyuck could get out.

“jungwoo, come with me.”

“hyuck, what a-”

“come with me.” jungwoo rolled his eyes and elbowed yukhei so he could join donghyuck.

“um,” mark mumbled as yukhei sat back down, “hi?”

“are you asking me or are you saying ‘hi?’” yukhei questioned.

mark smiled along with yukhei, really looking at the other man's face. god, he was cute. he looked absolutely adorable when he smiled. the way his eyes wrinkled and his cheeks squished a little and the way his hands were resting on his face was just so cute. donghyuck was right about how attractive yukhei was.

“so, um,” yukhei mumbled, “how do you know hyuck?”

“we've been friends since i was like, 9,” mark responded. “our mom's were friends, still are. they made us play together and now we're best friends.” yukhei smiled.

“we met in class. i had no friends so i sat by hyuck. it kinda became routine and we started talking. and now we're friends!”

donghyuck pushed mark and set the number stand thing on their table before sitting down, now on the outside along with jungwoo.

“what are you two gossiping about?” donghyuck asked.

“nothing much,” yukhei said while mark rolled his eyes.

“mark and i are seeing the new spiderman on thursday,” donghyuck stated.

“we are?”

“yes. would you two like to come with?” he asked the boys sitting across from him.

“why thursday?” jungwoo questioned.

“on thursdays tickets are only five dollars,” donghyuck responded.

“we're not busy, right?” yukhei looked at jungwoo hopefully.

“i am.” jungwoo sighed. “i have to do inventory on thursday.”

“i thought that was your half day!” yukhei whined. “we were gonna go to the mall!”

“i have to go in on inventory days, you big baby.”

“well, i would love to,” yukhei said to donghyuck. then he sighed. “jungwoo, i have to pee.”

“um, i do too!” donghyuck got up as jungwoo rolled his eyes and stood up, letting yukhei out.

once they left, jungwoo looked at mark. “hyuck told me why he brought you along.”

mark turned red. “he did?”

“yeah, he told me you were ‘being your classic whiny bottom self’ and crying about how you want a boyfriend.”

mark groaned and hid his face in his hands. jungwoo laughed.

their food arrived, the waitress sliding the trays onto the table. “enjoy your meal!” she took the number stand thing and left.

yukhei and donghyuck came back then, jungwoo getting up so yukhei could sit across from mark. donghyuck passed everyone's food out and they all ate in silence for a few minutes.

“do you want me to pick you guys up on thursday?” yukhei asked.

“yeah, mark can walk over to my place and you can pick us up there,” donghyuck replied.

“isn't it going to be cold thursday?” jungwoo interjected. “like, cold cold.”

“i can pick mark up at his place,” yukhei said. “it's no problem.”

“maybe you should, like, exchange numbers,” jungwoo offered. “so you can, y’know, get his address?”

“yeah,” yukhei said, “here, gimme your phone.” he put his hand out while mark unlocked his phone. he put his phone into yukhei’s weirdly large hand. the latter typed his number in and gave it back to mark. “text me so i have your number.”

“text him ‘wassup it's ya boy skinny penis.’” donghyuck said.

“no, dumbass.” mark elbowed donghyuck.

he looked down at his phone and sent yukhei just a simple ‘hi.’

“well that was boring.”

“it's not like i'm trying to start a conversation!” mark said. “he's sitting right across from me!”

“still boring.”

-

as mark and donghyuck left culvers, donghyuck was yapping mark’s ear off.

“did you like him? are you excited for thursday? are you gonna text him? what are you gonna text him? do you think he liked you? i definitely think he did. don't you think you two would be cute together? do you-”

“hyuck!” the boy froze. “he was nice. i like him.”

donghyuck cheered, remarking he knew mark would fall head over heels in love with a guy like yukhei. mark rolled his eyes and got into donghyuck’s car, letting donghyuck drive him home.

mark texted johnny and jaehyun that he was coming home now. they responded that they were excited to see him and wanted to hear all about his sleepover.

-

mark waved goodbye once donghyuck pulled up in front of his apartment building. he thanked the boy as he got out of the car and ran up to his apartment. he unlocked the door and was immediately bombarded with hugs from his roommates.

“we missed you so much!”

“how was your sleepover?”

“did you make any progress towards achieving a boyfriend?”

“oh my god, we missed you!”

“y'all,” mark said from the middle of the roommate sandwich he was crushed in at the moment. “i wasn't even gone for twenty-four hours.”

“tell us all about those not-even-twenty-four hours.”

the three boys moved to the couch. johnny and jaehyun sat on either side of mark and looked at him, waiting for him to tell them about his day.

“so donghyuck said he knew this guy he thought i would like while we were going to his place.”

“what's his name?” johnny asked excitedly.

“yukhei.” johnny and jaehyun looked at each other. “what?”

“isn't that ten's boyfriend’s roommate’s name?” jaehyun asked johnny.

“i went to lunch with him and donghyuck yukhei’s friend jungwoo,” mark added.

“oh my god!” johnny exclaimed. “that is him!”

“i never thought of you two together,” jaehyun said. “you two would be cute.”

“you would look so tiny compared to him!” johnny cooed. “he would have to, like, get down on his knees to kiss you.”

“oh my god! that would be so cute! what if-”

“oh my god!” mark mocked his roommates. “shut up!”

“ok,” johnny sighed, “did you get his number?”

“yeah, we're going to the new spiderman with hyuck on thursday.”

“you should text him!” jaehyun suggested, johnny nodding on the other side of mark.

“i just saw him, like, twenty minutes ago!” mark shook his head. “it would seem weird.”

“just ask if he knows ten,” johnny said. “say we brought him up. then talk about other stuff! you need something to start the conversation.”

jaehyun nodded, nudging mark. the latter sighed and pulled out his phone.

_hey! um i mentioned u to my roommates and they were wondering if u knew ten? they're friends with him_

“oh my god,” jaehyun whispered, “i'm so nervous.”

“why are you nervous?” mark scoffed. “and whispering? we're literally the only ones in the room.”

“he answered!” johnny shook mark.

 _yukhei: yeah! he's my roommates bf and also my friend lol he's cool_  
_yukhei: what're ur roommates names?_

“he's continuing the conversation!” jaehyun said excitedly. “he wants to talk to you! that's a good sign.”

“oh really?” mark said sarcastically.

_they're names are johnny and jaehyun they're idiots_

“hey!” mark’s roommates yelled in unison.

 _yukhei: i've met them!! they're cool lol_  
_yukhei: how long have u guys been roommates and why have we never met before_

“he's still talking to you!!” johnny squealed. “this is so exciting!”

_we've been roommates since i moved here from motherland canada and idk small world?? i guess?? is that how that phrase works_

“oh em gee,” johnny said, “cute.”

“now suck his dick.”

“jaehyun!”

“what?! i'm obviously joking.”

_yukhei: also uhh what time are we seeing the movie thursday? hyuck told me 11 i think and i was thinking we could get smth to eat after?_

“doesn't hyuck have a class at like 1:30 on thursday?” jaehyun asked.

“you could go to lunch with yukhei!” johnny suggested. “and then suck his dick afterwards.”

“no!” mark said. “i'm not gonna suck his dick.”

“yet?”

mark sighed for what seemed the millionth time in the past ten minutes.

_hyuck did say 11 but he has a class after the movie :((_

“oh my god if he doesn't ask you to go with him i will cry right here right now,” jaehyun said.

_yukhei: oh :(( we could go? just the 2 of us? would that be ok?_

“oh my god!” johnny screamed, standing up and flailing his arms in the air.

“say ‘it's a date’ to imply you want it to be a date but it will also work if it goes bad,” jaehyun said.

_it's a date!_

“oh my god,” johnny whispered.

“oh my god,” jaehyun repeated, also whispering.

“why are you two whispering again!”

mark’s phone dinged in his lap.

“this is it,” johnny said.

“this is the moment,” jaehyun added.

mark picked up his phone and unlocked it.

_yukhei: it's a date! ;)_

“the winky face!” jaehyun yelled. mark flinched.

 _yukhei: you meant like a date date right_  
_yukhei: because that's what i meant_

“wait, that's cute,” johnny cooed.

_yeah like a date date_

“you're going on a date with the boy!” johnny cheered.

_yukhei: good :)_

“he likes you!” jaehyun exclaimed. “the boy likes you!”

-

the days came and went, and suddenly it was thursday. mark was getting ready even though it was only nine o'clock. johnny came in while mark was overthinking his hoodie options.

“how's it goin’ babe?” the older asked.

mark sighed, flopping onto his bed on top of the eight hoodies laid out.

“i'll take that as a ‘not so good?’” johnny said. mark nodded.

“what hoodie should i wear?” he groaned.

“wear the one that's obviously mine because it's two sizes too big for you.”

“m'kay.”

mark rolled over so he was laying face down in the blankets and sweatshirts. he groaned again while johnny climbed on the bed next to him and slapped his butt.

“ow.”

“lighten up, champ,” johnny said. “this isn't as big of a deal as it is in your head. he's probably freaking out just as much as you are.” mark groaned again. “get dressed, babe. i'll make you some breakfast.”

“can you make me bacon?” mark’s voice was muffled. “and a toaster strudel?”

“of course.”

mark got dressed, putting on the hoodie johnny suggested and pulling on a pair of excessively ripped jeans. as he was putting the abundance of sweatshirts away, his phone rang. it was donghyuck.

“hello?”

“yukhei told me you and him are going on a date!” he exclaimed. “and you didn't even tell me? i'm deeply offended.” he heard donghyuck huff. “he's also freaking the fuck out right now. he's really nervous, mark. i told him that he's fine and you'll drool over him no matter what.”

“hyuck!”

“i didn't say that, exactly, but you know it's true.”

“shut up.”

“i'll let you go now. yukhei's gonna come get us around 10:30 so we make it to the theater in time. see ya.” he hung up.

the nervous boy sighed, threw his phone in the bed, and put the rest of his clothes away.

-

mark sat down on the couch at 10:23, waiting for yukhei to come pick him up. jaehyun was sitting next to him, watching something on the tv.

“when's the boy comin’ to get ya?” the older asked.

“like 10:30,” mark replied. “he told me he's going to pick up hyuck first, though.”

“are you nervous?” mark just glared at him. “babe, don't be nervous. you'll be fine. the boy likes you, you like him. what could go wrong?”

“everything.”

“well,” jaehyun sighed, “just don't die.”

“i'll try my best.”

mark’s phone dinged from his pocket. he took it out to see a text from yukhei, saying he was outside. mark sighed, getting up from the couch.

“bye mark!” jaehyun called after him. “i love you!”

“love you, too,” mark said as he left the apartment.

he ran down the stairs and got outside to see donghyuck waving at him from the window of a car. mark ran over to it. donghyuck gestured for him to sit in the front seat. mark sighed, climbing into the passenger seat next to yukhei.

“hello!” yukhei greeted. he looked at mark’s outfit. “you look cute.”

“oh, um,” mark said, “thanks. you do, too.” yukhei smiled as he drove towards the theater.

“how was your roommate date night last night, mark?” donghyuck asked from the backseat.

“it was fun,” mark said. “we watched deadpool and played the game of life. we also did each other's makeup.”

“why do any of you have makeup?” donghyuck asked.

“you give me some all the time, hyuck.”

“i didn't know you kept it,” donghyuck said. “do you have pictures? i wanna see you in makeup.” he gasped. “i should do your makeup sometime! can i, mark?”

“sure.”

while donghyuck was cheering, yukhei asked, “what's roommate date night?”

“well, my roommates and i have a night every week where we hang out,” mark explained. “i've known them for, like, ever and we're all super close and we like hanging out.”

“if you didn't know them, you'd think they're all dating each other,” donghyuck added. “but mark hasn't had either of their dicks in his mouth.”

“hyuck!”

“what?!”

“shut up!”

“you're super affectionate with your roommates,” donghyuck said. “i was surprised when i learned johnny and jaehyun were just dating each other and not you too.”

“why would you think we're dating?”

“they grab your ass and call you ‘babe’ all the time!” donghyuck replied. “those are boyfriend things!”

“taeil grabs my butt, too.”

“yeah, but that's normal. taeil grabs everyone's butt.”

“then why is it weird that johnny and jaehyun grab my butt?”

“because they barely do it to anyone else! they also never shut up about you.” donghyuck sighed dramatically. “‘look at this picture markie sent me!’ ‘look at my baby! he's so cute!’ ‘he fell asleep on my lap last night and i actually cried. i also took pictures,’” he mocked.

yukhei giggled while mark pouted, crossed his arms and huffed as he sunk down in the seat.

-

“mark!” said boy heard as he waited in line to get snacks. a head of green hair bounced over to him, another boy following behind him. “hi mark!” chenle greeted cheerfully.

“chenle!” yukhei exclaimed. “i haven't seen you in like, forever!”

“it's been two weeks, yukhei,” jisung said from next to chenle.

“that's a long time!” yukhei frowned.

“not long enough,” donghyuck added.

“what movie are you guys seeing?” chenle asked. “we're seeing wreck it ralph 2.”

“we're seeing spiderman,” mark responded.

“awe,” chenle frowned. “we need to hang out soon.” he looked at mark, then yukhei. “i didn't know you two knew each other!”

“they didn't a week ago,” donghyuck commented. “i introduced them, which you are very welcome for.”

“what are you guys doing after?” jisung asked.

“they're going on a date!” donghyuck replied for them. “we can hang out this weekend, though. i'll text you!”

“okay,” chenle said, “our movie is starting soon. bye bye!” he waved as he hooked arms with jisung and walked away.

-

donghyuck pushed mark to sit in between him and yukhei. they were towards the back of the theater, the previews for a new marvel movie playing loud.

“you excited?” donghyuck asked.

“um, i don't know?” mark said. “yes?”

“what if he pulls the whole ‘oh no i have to stretch oops my arm is around you’ thing?” donghyuck said.

“i mean, i wouldn't complain,” mark responded.

“just don't come in your pants whenever his hand slightly grazes you, alright?” donghyuck got a slap on the arm in reply. “hey!”

-

the movie had been playing for about half an hour, half of yukhei and mark's shared popcorn already gone. mark was focused on the screen when he felt an arm snake around his shoulders. it was yukhei. mark froze up.

“is this alright?” yukhei asked. mark nodded frantically, making yukhei smirk.

mark felt donghyuck nudge his arm. he turned to see the boy giving him two thumbs up with a big smile on his face. mark swatted at his arm. donghyuck pouted and turned back towards the screen.

-

mark was sitting in the middle of hu hot, having just sat down with his plate, waiting for yukhei. he sipped a big drink of his coke. he drank a lot when he was nervous. he pulled out his phone and saw texts in his roommate groupchat.

 _johnny: how's it goin kiddo_  
_jaehyun: did u suck his dick_  
_johnny: JAEHYUN_  
_jaehyun: WHAT I BREATHED_

mark rolled his eyes and typed out a quick response.

_it's goin good we're at hu hot ill txt u when we're done ok love u_

as they texted him ‘i love you's in response, yukhei sat down across from him. mark quickly put his phone away.

they talked through their lunch. it wasn't really small talk, mark wasn't bored out of his mind. they talked about music, their friends, their hobbies, stuff that actually interested mark.

yukhei was funny. mark found himself laughing quite a lot. maybe it was because he liked yukhei, but maybe he was actually funny. mark was bad at figuring that out.

“are you busy next tuesday?” yukhei asked as mark finished up his food.

“not after two, no,” mark said. “why?”

“um, do you maybe wanna go on another date?” yukhei looked down at his hands on the table, his cheeks tinted pink.

“i’d love to,” mark said, smiled when yukhei looked up, his face bright.

“what time should i pick you up?” yukhei asked.

“around three, maybe?” yukhei nodded.

“sounds good!”

-

mark was on yukhei's couch watching hercules while the boy’s roommate was at his boyfriend's for the night. yukhei seemed kind of out of it, like he was lost in thought or nervous.

the two had been on quite a few dates. donghyuck kept telling mark to make it official already after he walked in on the two making out in mark’s kitchen last month. but mark was nervous. he's never been in a serious relationship, hasn't had time for it with class and work.

“um,” yukhei’s voice pulled mark from his thoughts, “hey mark?”

“hm?”

“are we, um,” yukhei stuttered, “are we dating?”

“do you want to be?” mark asked.

“yes!” yukhei replied. “uh, i mean, yeah, if you want to.”

“of course i want to!” mark said. “i would love to!”

mark found himself laying down all of a sudden, yukhei’s arms wrapped around him tight. he tried to wiggle his arms free, but ultimately failed. he felt yukhei kiss him, then pull away, giggling. mark smiled.

“we're boyfriends now,” yukhei said.

“we are.”

“i'm excited.”

“me too.”

-

“you're dating?!” donghyuck screamed, startling the two boys in front of him. “why didn't you tell me sooner?”

“we started dating two days ago, hyuck,” mark said.

“uh, yeah, you should have told me immediately!” donghyuck scoffed. he leaned back into the couch. “have you told your other boyfriends?” mark gave him a questioning look. donghyuck sighed. “your roommates?”

“oh!” mark nodded. “yeah.” donghyuck sighed again. “we're going on a double date tomorrow night.”

“cute,” donghyuck said. “where are you going?”

“we're going to perkins!” yukhei replied. “i can't wait to eat pancakes. i love pancakes.”

“when's roommate date night this week?” donghyuck asked. “it's almost the end of the week.”

“we're doing it right after.” mark’s eyes widened. “i almost forgot, they told me to ask if you wanted to sleepover that night,” he said the yukhei. “we're watching heathers in our pajamas. we have onesies.”

“that sounds fun,” yukhei said. “i would love to join you.”

“do you have a onesie?” donghyuck asked.

“i will by tomorrow.”

-

tomorrow came. mark was waiting in perkins with johnny and jaehyun. yukhei was coming from work and would be just a few minutes late. mark was antsy, tapping his fingers and wiggling his feet, chewing the dead skin on his lip.

“you good, kid?” johnny asked, putting a hand over mark’s.

“dunno,” mark sighed, “just nervous.”

“why?” jaehyun grabbed mark’s other hand. “we know yukhei. he's great, sweetie.”

“i know,” mark said, “it's just that he's my boyfriend now, i don't know.”

“it's okay.” jaehyun patted his hand. “i get it.”

mark turned his head in time to see yukhei walk in the door. he waved him over. the boy sat down next to mark, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, squeezing.

“i missed you!” yukhei said.

“we saw each other yesterday,” mark mumbled into yukhei's arm.

“still missed you.”

“i missed you too.”

yukhei let go of mark, resting his hand on the boy's thigh. the waiter came up and took their drink orders.

“so, yukhei,” jaehyun said, “how was your day?”

“it was good!” he replied. “work wasn't too busy and my friend dropped a box on his toe.”

“that sounds painful,” johnny said.

“it only had those kids meal toys, you know those stuffed cows at chick-fil-a? that's where i work. anyways,” yukhei shook his head, “he's good. his toe is in tip top shape.”

as johnny and jaehyun talked about their days, mark felt yukhei's hand move over and grab his hand, intertwining their fingers. mark smiled and squeezed his hand. yukhei squeezed back.

-

mark was in the passenger's seat of yukhei's car, holding hands as the latter drove to mark's apartment.

“what movie are we watching again?” yukhei asked.

“heathers,” mark said. “have you seen it?”

“i've heard of it,” yukhei said.

“it's one of my favorites. i think you'll like it.” mark paused. “i like holding your hand.” he said. “can i hold your hand forever?”

“yeah.” yukhei smiled. “that would be nice.”

-

“wait,” yukhei whispered to mark, “is she dead?”

“well she drank drain cleaner,” mark whispered back, “she's pretty dead.”

“oh my god!” yukhei's jaw dropped. “he didn't- she actually- what!”

mark leaned his head onto yukhei's chest. yukhei was still flabbergasted. he kept whispering ‘oh my god’ while the movie played, making mark giggle.

“if that surprises you, you've got a lot comin’.” mark said.

“what?!” yukhei whisper-yelled. “they kill more people? do all the heathers die?”

mark stayed silent and looked back at the screen, leaving yukhei with his mouth still open.

“you okay there, dude?” jaehyun asked.

“how many people do they kill?” yukhei said.

johnny and jaehyun chuckled. yukhei widened his eyes, asking for an answer. johnny shook his head.

“just watch the movie, babe,” he said.

yukhei huffed and wrapped his arm around mark. he sunk down a little on the couch, pulling the hood up on his bear onesie.

-

“did you like the movie?” mark asked yukhei.

“yeah!” yukhei replied, bouncing a little on mark's bed where they were sitting. “i think jd was definitely crazy though. did he really blow himself up? right outside the school?” mark shrugged.

“yeah, i like the movie, though.”

“it was good,” yukhei agreed. he pulled out his phone and checked the time. “woah, it's already almost one.”

“do you wanna go to bed?” mark asked, plopping down on the bed.

“if you want to,” yukhei said, following suit.

“can you turn off the light?” mark said.

yukhei quickly got up and shut off the light, quickly climbing back into the bed. he laid down, facing mark.

“do you wanna, like, cuddle?” yukhei whispered. “because i kinda want to.”

“of course i wanna cuddle,” mark smiled.

mark scooted over towards yukhei, letting the older boy wrap his arms around him and pull him close. mark tucked his face into yukhei's chest, sliding an arm over his torso.

“you're so cute,” yukhei mumbled, planting a quick kiss on mark's head. mark smiled and shook his head.

“‘m tired,” mark said.

“okay, i'll just shut up and we can go to sleep,” yukhei said, playing with the ears on the hood of mark's lion onesie. mark giggled and hugged yukhei closer.

“goodnight boys!” johnny yelled from the hallway.

“goodnight!” jaehyun repeated.

mark smiled and sighed, drifting off to sleep wrapped in yukhei's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> fucjausjsj this is so cheesy i'm sorry wjdnjwjd neways i hope it didn't suck and i hope u liked it and i hope u have a good day


End file.
